1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyring tool suitable for use in facilitating connection and disconnection of keys to expansion coil type keyrings.
Expansion coil type keyrings provide a very simple and secure means of storing a number of keys. The connection and disconnection of keys to and from such keyrings does however present practical problems insofar as expansion of the keyring coil may require a significant amount of force which is at the same time somewhat difficult to apply. If a user attempts to expand the coil with a finger nail then this may suffer damage or injury. On the other hand suitable mechanical tools which might be used for this end are often not available to hand.
2. Prior Art
Typical mechanical tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,717 (GORE et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,778 (MURPHY et al), U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,477 (ROUSSEAU), U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,273 (GIBBONS) and GB 2,175,532 (Van METER). Gore et al discloses a keyring splitter provided with a wedge shaped feature, whereupon a conventional keyring is pulled over and split apart using the wedge shaped feature. The keyring is split apart by a fixed amount which is determined by the width of the wedge shaped portion. Murphy et al discloses a planar keyring separator provided with a generally triangular projection with an apex formed and arranged to be inserted and pushed in between the coils of a keyring thus separating the coils. The keyring separator can only open the keyring by a preset fixed amount. The keyring device disclosed by Rousseau similarly can only open a keyring by a fixed, preset amount and operates by pushing the keyring onto a pointed tool component to effect separation of the coils of the keyring. Gibbons discloses an opener wherein in use of the opener coils of a keyring are split apart by inserting a pointed wedge portion of the opener between the coils and pushing the opener from an inside direction towards the outside of the ring. Van Meter discloses a keyring attachment which has a protrusion integrally attached to a body section. In use, the protrusion is pushed between the coils of a keyring and turns the body section against the protrusion to open out the coils. The keyring attachment allows the keyring coils to be separated by a fixed amount only.
It is an object of the present invention to avoid one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a key ring tool that is simple and convenient to use and which can be retained on a keyring for such use.